Shishunki ni modoru
by Catakira
Summary: ¿Nunca nadie ha querido ver a los dos personajes más maduros de la banda de los Mugiwara portarse como dos adolescentes? Aquí tenéis una muestra del porqué y lo que sucede.


**Shishunki ni modoru**

Día normal, lo que se dice día normal, los Mugiwara no tienen de eso. Pero sí que pueden tener días tranquilos, como el que acababan de pasar hoy. Atracados en una paradisiaca isla de verano, famosa por su turismo y su falta de Marines, nuestros tomodachi habían pasado la jornada en la playa, nadando, jugando, tomando el sol o, simplemente, durmiendo.

-Podrías haber movido la sombrilla y lo sabías.- La voz de Zoro sonaba a poca distancia de la morena, a su espalda, parecía algo enfadado. -Pero ¡no! La señorita prefiere mover su toalla.- Robin se giró, sonriéndole, y no puedo evitar unas risas al ver al kengou más rojo que un tomate. Se había quemado al sol.

-Gomen, kenshi-san, se me olvidó.- Se podía notar una sonrisa sentida en su voz y debía cubrirse con el dorso de la mano para no morirse a carcajadas ahí mismo. -Si te hubieras puesto crema de sol como te avisé…

-¡Me senté a tu lado para que por lo menos alguien estuviera atento de mi por si me dormía!- Exclamó, dándose una palmada en el pecho para arrepentirse enseguida, por su rostro pasó una mueca de dolor que fue vista por Robin antes de que pudiera disimularla. -Además, ya te dije que esa crema olía raro, aparte de que era de ese ero-kukku. A saber de donde la sacó.

-Te repito que era crema de sol, no sé que pensarías tú. Vi como la compraba en la ciudad.- Pudo oir el bufido de Zoro y se le escapó una pequeña risa.

Había sido un buen día. Llegaron a la shima esa mañana y, atracando el Sunny en una cala escondida, se dispusieron a buscar un buen hotel para quedarse los tres días que debían pasar hasta que se cargase el Log Pose y que, así, fuesen más cómodos. Por una vez, Nami decidió estirarse un poco y todos pudieron disfrutar de una estancia en un hotel en primera línea, con vistas al mar.

Después de dejar sus cosas y cambiarse, toda la banda salió a escape hacia la playa. El lado bueno de ser tan ruidosos es que les concedía cierta intimidad, pues espantaban a todos los turistas que se encontrasen a 500 metros a la redonda. La mayoría de los chicos fue a bañarse a la playa, mientras que Sanji se había apoderado de la cocina de un chiringuito cercano y se dedicaba a preparar aperitivos para sus dos meccen. Zoro había decidido tumbarse bajo una sombrilla y echarse una "pequeña" siesta. Teniendo en cuenta que Nami prefería tomar el sol, la sombrilla estaba en poder de Robin, así que el peliverde se tumbó a su lado.

Mantuvieron una pequeña conversación durante un rato hasta que Zoro acabó quedándose dormido y la morena enfrascada en su lectura. Como ya se había dicho antes, el peliverde no quiso ponerse la crema de sol, sinceramente, si me la diese Sanji, yo tampoco me la pondría, pero en fin. Por ello, Zoro estaba como un tomate, quemado a más no poder.

-No te preocupes, Kenshi-san, que eso después se pone moreno.- Dijo Robin viendo como el peliverde aceleraba el paso para no perderla.

-Ya bueno, pero eso no será hasta dentro de dos días. Hasta entonces tendré que lidiar con las burlas de ese saba kukku.- Gruñó, agarrando la muñeca de la arqueóloga para que frenase un poco. -Y tú baja la velocidad que parece que estés huyendo de mi.

-¿Y quién te dice que no es así, Kenshi-san?- Robin se giró, encarando al peliverde, y le envió una mirada, y sonrisa, de lo más peligrosas y maliciosas.

-El sentido común y el hecho de que hayas sido tú la que se ofreció a acompañarme al hotel para poder darte una ducha.- Soltó la muñeca de la ojiazul y continuó caminando.

-Tal vez sea porque quiero llegar cuanto antes.- El peliverde se giró al darse cuenta de que Robin no se movía. -Por cierto, te has pasado el hotel.- Dijo la morena, poniéndose las chanclas y saliendo de la playa, de camino al hotel con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Zoro, más rojo que antes, apresuró el paso y entró al hotel tras Robin.

_**Quince minutos después…**_

Robin se encontraba delante de la puerta de la habitación del peliverde, la cual compartía con Chopper y Usopp. Tras tocar un par de veces y no obtener respuesta, hizo brotar un brazo _fleur_ en el interior de la estancia y giró el pomo desde dentro, abriendo. El sonido del agua llegó con total claridad a sus oídos y, con una sonrisa picarona, se asomó a la puerta del baño, que estaba abierta, para ver la figura de Zoro tras la cortina de la ducha.

-¿Kenshi-san?.- Dijo con malicia, viendo como la sombra pegaba un respingo.

-¿Robin?- Unas risas confirmaron la presencia de la morena. El sonido de la ducha cesó y la cabeza del kenshi se asomó por la cortina, su cabello verde cubierto por pequeñas gotas de agua. -¿Me puedes pasar esa toalla?- Señaló el objeto en cuestión, apoyado sobre una silla, de la cual salió un brazo _fleur_ que se la lanzó. -¿Por qué entras en mi habitación sin llamar?- Preguntó, saliendo de la ducha con la toalla envuelta en la cintura.

Robin se le quedó observando durante unos intantes y supo qué, de no ser por su gran autocontrol sobre sí misma, no solo estaría sonrojada a más no poder, si no que también se habría lanzado sobre el kengou. Y como para no hacerlo, de pie delante de ella, cubierto solo con una toalla y empapado de agua caliente. Se relamió con ganas antes de hablar.

-Tardabas mucho y me preguntaba si te habías marchado sin mi, Kenshi-san.- El peliverde frunció el ceño al percatarse de que Robin lo miraba con total descaro. Salió del baño y se sentó en una de las tres camas.

-Bueno, pues como puedes ver, estoy a punto de terminar por lo que, si no te importa, me gustaría vestirme.- Dijo mientras cogía un bañador verde que tenía sobre la cama pero sin llegar a ponérselo.

-Oh, adelante, Zoro, no me importa.- Robin sonreía de manera inocente, como solo ella podía sonreir cuando le estaba diciendo a alguien que no le importaba tenerlo desnudo ante ella. _No me importaría nada_.- Pensó internamente mientras su sonrisa cambiaba de inocente a maliciosa.

La mirada condescendiente que le lanzó Zoro provocó unas risas por parte de la morena mientras salía por la puerta. Sin embargo, él, conociendo la pequeña manía que tenia Robin de espiar a la gente, se puso los boxers por debajo de la toalla antes de quitársela para después ponerse el bañador y una camiseta negra que le venía bastante ceñida. Supo que había hecho lo correcto cuando, al salir por la puerta, vio como Robin trataba de disimular unas risas.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de el vestuario que llevaba la morena. Un simple vestido de verano, negro con un lirio blanco sobre la cadera derecha, que le dejaba la espalda expuesta y permitía ver las cuerdas de la parte superior de su bikini blanco. Su cabello, aún húmedo por la ducha que se había dado, estaba atado en una coleta baja.

Gracias a este vestuario, su mirada no podía evitar recorrer a Robin de arriba abajo mientras volvían con sus nakama. La luna ya había salido, pero el tiempo no cambiaba, seguía haciendo un tiempo caluroso y que te incitaba a darte un baño bajo su luz.

Cuando llegaron a la playa, de lejos se podían oír los gritos de Luffy por meshi y la gran hoguera que habían montado sus tomodachi, por no hablar de la música y los gritos de Nami mandando a callar al moreno

Robin miró de reojo al peliverde, que caminaba a su vera, y una extraña sensación de energía le recorrió toda la columna. Se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, completamente llena de motivación y como si no fuera a cansarse jamás. Casi como si el kohii que se había bebido en toda su vida le hubiera afectado de golpe pero sin los temblores ni los nervios. Se sentía como una adolescente de nuevo. ¿Cuánto hacía que su cuerpo no estaba en ese estado? Pues desde… desde… Nunca había estado en esa situación antes.

Sonriendo de forma pícara, hizo brotar una pierna _fleur_ de una de las palmeras que pasaron de largo casi rozando y le hizo la zancadilla a Zoro, que calló de morros contra la arena. Las risas, o más bien carcajadas, de Robin hicieron que levantase la vista con una sonrisa peligrosa en los labios y una mirada diabólica en los ojos.

-Será mejor que corras.- Dijo antes de ponerse de pie rápidamente y salir disparado detrás de la morena.

Tardó más de lo que esperaba en atraparla y se lanzó sobre ella, girándose para acabar él de espaldas contra la arena y con Robin sobre el torso, ambos riendo como dos críos. ¿Cómo podían las dos personas más maduras de la banda más alocada de Grand Line actuar como un par de adolescentes? Por no hablar de que, por lo general, su concepto de "divertido" no abarcaba más que un buen libro o una gran pelea.

Aún riendo, continuaron su camino hacia el encuentro de sus nakama, pinchándose mútuamente y huyendo el uno del otro hasta que llegaron a la hoguera, donde la fiesta ya había empezado sin ellos. Sanji les sirvió, aunque a Zoro más bien se la tiró a la cara por llegar tarde, la cena y sentaron sobre una de las toallas que rodeaba la hoguera para comenzar a comer.

Pasaron los minutos y Robin se percató de que el peliverde no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Al girarse, se dio cuenta de que no la miraba a ella, si no a su plato, más en concreto a unos pedazos de pescado que tenían una pinta deliciosa y que, como debía ser obvio, solo tenían las meccen.

-¿Quieres, Kenshi-san?- Dijo, rompiendo el silencio en el que se había sumido. Vió como Zoro le echaba un trago a su botella de sake antes de contestar.

-Tu meshi, tus decisiones.- Se encogió de hombros, pero Robin pudo percibir una pequeña esperanza en sus ojos que le provocó unas risas.

Armada con unos palillos, cogió el pescado rebozado y se lo ofreció a Zoro, que abrió la boca, recibiendo la comida con mucho agrado. Entonces se percataron del silencio que se había formado de golpe.

Girando el rostro, vieron como sus demás nakama los observaban con curiosidad, a excepción de Luffy, obviamente. Zoro se sonrojó como un tomate y se puso a comerse su meshi como un loco y beber todo el sake que pudo para tratar de borrar la mirada de los demás sobre él. Robin, simplemente, rió para después contínuar con su cena.

Pasaron los minutos y la cena se convirtió en una fiesta, como era de esperar. Zoro y Robin se mantuvieron aparte, hablando de cosas triviales y sin importancia. Una sensación de calor les recorría el cuerpo, y no era por culpa del vino o sake. Se sentían capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, y aunque ya eran capaces de hacer casi cualquier cosa, era una sensación nueva y que les gustaba. Se chinchaban mútuamente, se burlaban el uno del otro y se robaban la comida. (Eso último lo hacía, sobretodo, Zoro, pues esos pedazos de pescado rebozado le habían calado hondo.)

Cuando la cena se acabó, por desgracia para Luffy, él mismo, buscando algo con lo que entretenerse, pues el sueño aún no les había atacado, agarró a Nami y salió disparado hacia el mar, seguido por sus demás nakama.

-¡Vamos a darnos un baño de noche!- Exclamó el moreno mientras corría hacia el agua con Nami al hombro, que se reía en lugar de gritar.

-¿Te apuntas?- Preguntó el kengou a Robin mientras se quitaba la camiseta y la tiraba a un lado. -A esta hora el agua debe estar templada.

La morena lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios, tomándoselo a broma.

-No es coña, vamos. Brook y Chopper también van a nadar.- Miró a la pareja de usuarios que se habían lanzado al agua con los flotadores puestos.

-Me niego a ponerme un flotador, Kenshi-san.- Dijo, negando con la cabeza y, sin levantarse, continuó hablando. -Vete tú si quieres.

Ahogó un grito cuando las manos de Zoro le quitaron el vestido por encima de la cabeza, dejándola solo con el conjunto de bikini blanco, y la cogió de la cadera, subiéndosela al hombro cual saco, tal como había hecho Luffy con Nami.

-¡Me niego a bañarme solo!- Exclamó entre risas, que fueron acompañadas por las de Robin, mientras corría hacia el agua, recibiendo los gritos de Sanji sobre "Que le hacía a su Robin-chwan". La morena se las apañó para engancharse a la espalda de Zoro, enroscando las piernas en su cintura y los brazos por su cuello, antes de que el peliverde se lanzase al agua, sumergiéndolos a los dos.

Salió del agua y pudo oír las risas de Robin a su espalda, más el movimiento de su cuerpo ante las carcajadas. Se encontraban a suficiente distancia de sus nakama como para oír los gritos que pegaban, pero lo bastante lejos como para que ninguno de ellos les molestase. Sí, Sanji les habría molestado con mucho gusto, pero la enorme mano de Franky lo detuvo mientras (no) lloraba por la nueva revelación sobre la relación entre sus tomodachi.

Cogió a la morena de los muslos y la giró para tenerla de frente, quedándose hipnotizado ante su sonrisa y su mirada pura llena de cariño. Volvió a sentir esa sensación de calor y energía y se dio cuenta de quién se la provocaba. La mujer que tenía delante le hacía sentir como un maldito adolescente hormonado. Y sonrió, apoyando su frente contra la de ella y suspirando, sintiéndose feliz, mucho más que feliz.

Notó las manos de Robin subir de sus hombros a sus mejillas y sostenerle la cara para unir sus labios con los de ella, provocando un estremecimiento de ambos, como si una corriente eléctrica les hubiera atravesado a los dos. A lo lejos, los lloros de Sanji y los gritos de Nami para que Luffy dejara de pedirle un beso porque "Quería saber si estaba ricos." mientras se encontraba sonrojada perdida.

La luna llena sonreía sobre el mar, reflejandose e iluminando a la pareja que se besaba, con el agua hasta el pecho.

**¡Yeeepa! He encontrado este fic que lleva sin acabar unos cinco meses o así y he decidido acabarlo. :3**

**Quería ver una faceta más adolescente y cariñosa en esos dos, pero siendo aún ellos… Creo que se me entiende.  
><strong>

**No tengo mucho más que decir, espero que os haya gustado el fic y dejadme un review, que por cada Review, Zoro recibe un beso de cierta morena hermosa. :P**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
